


In Two Minutes I Promise

by HerPillowJames



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella/Edward Friendship, Crushes, Edward Helping Bella, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Making eyes at each other, Minor Character Death, Relizations, The start of Bella/Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPillowJames/pseuds/HerPillowJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Bella cope when her brother Jasper gets killed unexpectedly? How will she survive it? Edward is there to help her and guide her. Of course Charlie is there to make things awkward! Implies that Bella and Edward become more. Slighty OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Two Minutes I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English assignment in 7th grade, so its not the best quality. It sounds like a 13 year old wrote it because one did 5 years agos. I posted it on Fanfiction.net but I made a few corrections to fix some spelling and grammar. I'm not a writer, I'm more of a reader so this is the only thing I'll probably ever post.

10:58. In 2 minutes I promise to get up. I need to do my chores and get ready for work, but I can't. I just can't. I can't will myself too. My name is Bella Swan and I lost my brother Jasper Swan in a shooting.

Jasper and I were walking out of coffee shop when a black windowless van came charging down the street. It stopped right in front of us, rolled a window down, and just shot Jasper in the chest. I was shot at but luckily missed. They went as fast as they came. I was so stunned. I didn't move until I looked down to Jasper on the ground, not breathing. I was screaming for help, while pumping his heart and giving him CPR. But it was no use. I knew in my gut, Jasper was never coming back.

It hurts so bad to think of the memories…I start sobbing, stop breathing at the thought of him.

Jasper and I were like twins, even though we were 3 years a part. If something came up like Linkin Park coming to town. We would ditch school together to go see them.

When he was a senior he took me along with him ay 2:00am the day before school started, to do the senior prank. For the prank we put super glue in he key locks. The only way you could fix it was a screwdriver, but then you are likely to mess up the keyhole so then you need to get new locks.

Our school didn't have an alarm system so we didn't think we would get caught. Right. We got caught. By the principal. He told us that they got an alarm system over the summer and that bummed us out. He called the Police Chief, which happens to be our dad. They were only so many places to go when you live in a town with less than 2,000 people. He let us off some charges so we only had to do 40 hours community service work at the local Thriftway.

When we went back to school everyone knew of course. School was cancelled for a week so they could replace the locks. Everyone congratulated us too. But thinking back to all those memories helps me with Jaspers's death, even while I am sobbing.

Then there was that one time that-

A loud thumping on the door cut off my thinking

"Bella open up!" yelled someone at the door. My door was locked so they couldn't bang it down like they wanted too.

Slowly I got out of bed, and slowly opened the door. I saw who it was. Great. Just what I needed. Edward. Mine and Jasper's best friend.

Edward had copper looking hair that is swept to the side. His eyes a bright green, emerald looking. I always thought he was beautiful when frustrated, and now was no exception. I knew I looked a mess with my dark brown hair all frizzy. My normally dark brawn eyes were probably bloodshot and puffy from all the sobbing and sleepless nights I've had.

"Hello, can I help you?" I said while trying not to let my voice crack.

"Are you going to work? I got here to pick you up, and you weren't outside. You have about 15 minutes to get ready and go to work." He said breathlessly.

"I'm not going. I called in sick." I said calmly, but really I just wanted to go back to bed.

"What? Bella you cant't keep doing this. Your bereavement leave is up" I can tell he tried to murmur the last bit gently.

"I know that Edward! I'm just not ready!." My voice cracking on the last word.

"It's been a month Bella! We're all trying to get through it but you're not making it any easier hiding away up here!" he exclaimed.

"I... just..."

"Bells, I know it's hard, we are all trying, but you know it would be easier for us all to be together" Edward looked at me with him big green eyes and I felt my stomach twist.

Charlie came up to see what all the commotion was about. Edward explained about trying to get me to go to work.

"Bella" Charlie looked terrible, almost as bad as I must have looked, with red eyes and bed head.

The look in his eyes broke my heart. He's been trying to talk to me for weeks, but I've been avoiding talking to him, something I know that has been hurting him.

"I know dad" I hardly ever called him that and I can see that he noticed.

"I just want you to smile again. Can you please try today?" his eyes piercing into mine.

I felt Edward reach down and take my hand, and I looked at him. He pulled my into a hug and I buried my head in his chest.

"You know I'll be right by your side all day. Anytime you need something I'll be right there. You know that don't you?" Edward gently pushed me away from him so I could look into his eyes. I saw that he was being sincere and it warmed me when he looked at me that way. It always had.

I'll try." I whispered. Both Edward and Charlie looked like a huge weight had been lifted from their chests. I ducked my head when it finally sunk in how much my reclusiveness had affected them.

Thank you." both said at the same time.

I'm going to go jump in the shower and get ready. Is it going to be ok that we are late for work?" I looked up at Edward.

"Yes it's fine we'l just open the store a little late."

"Okay. You two go down and watch sports or whatever it is you two do while I get ready, I'll be down in 15 minutes," Both nodded and started for the stairs. I turned and headed for the bathroom and once I locked the door I took a deep breath. I can do this I told myself, I can. I went through the motions and soon my 15 minutes were up.

I head downstairs and saw both Edward and Charlie watching football and I roll my eyes as I hear them squawk when a player fumbles. I clear my throat when they look up to see me standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" Edward ask. I nod my head yes and he walks towards me. His eyes sweep me head to toe, and I blush. I tried to make up for my grossness earlier by putting on my best dark jeans and light grey cardigan.

I look into Edwards eyes and we keep eye contact for a moment before Charlie clears his throat and runs hand threw his hair.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two are finally starting to realize your feelings for each other?" I he looks awkwardly between Edward and I.

I stare at him for a second before I exclaim "Charlie!".

"What? You guys have been making eyes at each other for years! Not my fault you two are stubborn as hell" Charlie continues to look embarrassed and I sneak a glance at Edward and his face is pink as a strawberry. His eyes look up to mine and we both blush even more. We both are speechless.

"Well get on then. Don't want to be even later to work do you? I may be the Sheriff but I can't make excuses for you!"

Edward and I just nod and walk towards the door and walk out onto the porch. I stop to give Charlie a hug before he can say anything else and Edward and I both rush to the car. Once inside we both look at each other and he gives me a tentative smile and I return it. 

Maybe it will be okay.


End file.
